Mikey is dead ?
by legendary white wing
Summary: The most horrible nightmare will happen


Mikey is dead?

It was a night when the sky was unleashed by thunder and lightning .  
In an old church transformed into lair Shredder had finally captured the four brother turtles ninja and he was thinking about how he was going to kill them he had a lot of ideas in mind but this time he asked his acolyte their idea  
\- What if we spat turtle soup?  
\- its may be good but I need an idea that could be better!  
\- mm me I think I have a good Master Shredder, as there are brothers why just not kill one for others to break himself!  
\- your idea wounds me tiger tiger claw and whichone I should kill according to you!  
\- for break a fraternity it must kill the youngest!  
\- its so Michelangelo that will die tonight I can not wait to see this !  
\- let them talk to each other after I would go see them to put pressure on them they will have to guess who will die under my blade!  
An icy laugh was heard down to the basement, the four turtle were each in a dungeon attached with a chain that held them against the wall  
\- guys we have to get out of here!  
\- Leo drops his chain are too hard we can not escape!  
\- I can not believe that Shredder's acolyte managed to capture us!  
\- must also say that he had well prepared their plan!  
\- I have the feeling that she that horrible thing will happen, but what, I do not know!  
He heard footsteps Shredder was down  
\- finally I hold you miserable turtle after all his years you are finally in my hands!  
-Shredder let my brothers go and confront me with his only me that you are going to attack!  
\- unfortunately for you Leonardo is not you who will die, I indeed chose one of you, only one will die but what? I'll leave you a last hour between you then after I would break link that you unite!  
He left and Leo began to think about which of his brothers would die and he thought back to himself that Shredder said he was going to break the bond that united them and Leo immediately understood that the one he was going to lose in the evening His precious little brother Mikey  
\- ho not that Mikey his you, his you that Shredder chose!  
\- me but why?  
\- because when whatever one wants to kill a brotherhood it must take the one that makes the glue and the one that is the youngest!  
\- ho no I ... I ..will .. die!  
\- no Mikey I would not let it, out of question I lose my little brother!  
\- if he ever touches you I swear I make his party!  
Mikey loved hearing his brother that he was close to everything to be able to save him but deep inside him he knew his was going to be the end for him and an hour later Shredder came back and asked if the turtle had found who was going to return his last Breath and Leo shouted to take him in his brother's place but Shredder did not change his decision he opened the dungeon of Mikey he took his chain and pulled him to take him with him  
\- NO LEAVE HIM ALONE, MIKEY!  
\- sniff goodbye my brothers!  
\- NO MIKEY,LET GO OUR LITTLE BROTHER !  
\- I'M FORBID YOU TO HURT HIM!  
But he could not do anything he saw Shredder take Mikey who had tears in his eyes he brought him back to the den he took off his chain and gave him his nunchaku and told him that he had the same right to a last fight Mikey caught And he faced Shredder

In the basement his brother hear the noise of the fight he tried with all their strength of this freed to go to save their brother but as Donnie had said the chain was too strong but Léo refused to give up he fired again and again and finally He managed to break it he broke the door and went free his hands with his katana who was beside his jolt he released his other brother and he went up quickly but arrived at the den Shredder had plated Mikey against a wall the poor had to " Horrible brand of claw all over her body  
And his as if time stopped Shredder carried the fatal blow by planting his claws in Mikey's belly his brothers froze in horror at seeing the blood that had begun to flow and Shredder removed his claws Mikey fell to the ground lifeless His brother mad with rage attacked Shredder Donnie went to near Mikey then he told Leo and Raph that he had to leave and he went away he went on a roof further  
\- Mikey ... not his ... not possible!  
\- not you ... .little brother ..no I can believe ...!  
\- we could have saved you ... but as weak ... we let it kill you before us ..sniff!  
-tu was our sun ... and bastard dared to put you out ..!  
-MIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!  
The three brothers cried a thousand tears on the lifeless body of Mikey in the warm rain that began to fall he brought back Mikey's body to them and he put him on the mat of the dojo and he continued to mourn the loss of their little one Brother. Suddenly a passage of light appeared and white wing arrived Leo threw herself on her mad with rage  
\- You, WHY YOU'RE THERE, YOU WILL HAVE TO ACT, sniff MIKEY IS DEAD!  
\- Leo, calm down I beg you I am there to save your brother even if he died I bring back what it takes to bring him back to life, believe in me Leo!  
Leo calmed he released it she went to Mikey's body she put a stone on his heart then she pronounced whatever the stone began to shine and then disappeared and for the awakened white wing took its human form and gave it a Kiss on the mouth and Mikey opened his eyes to his brother who could not believe their eyes and caught him in their arms crying with joy  
\- Mikey his incredible you are alive!  
\- little brother you're there, you're really there!  
\- Yes, I am here !  
\- thank you white wing thank you for everything, excuse me for having been in rage against you!  
\- you do not have to be blame you for the pain that made you talk!  
\- white wing!  
\- hey Mikey I'm sorry you must have met death before to be saved!  
\- you still save me but this time of death and it seems to me that I felt that you kiss me!  
\- Remember that love and forbidden to me if I made its s so that my light allows your mind to find its way!  
\- ho obviously!  
Mikey got up and went to give him a hug and thanked him again for saving him from death and then left for his world. Leo, Raph and Donnie picked up their brother in their arms and he vowed to get Shredder paid for daring to try to break their fraternity.

END


End file.
